


Flux and Flow

by Eli_Finch



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Cannon Typical Lonely Sacrifice, Dancing, M/M, i hate that i feel deep emotions about these evil old men IN LOVE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eli_Finch/pseuds/Eli_Finch
Summary: Peter and Elias share a dance, in their own strange way.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Flux and Flow

The air is cold in Peter’s lungs and fog curls along the deck of the Tundra. The waves are unusually quiet as they lap at the edge of the ship, as if they recognize what has occured tonight. Below deck, Peter knows that the crew is drinking heavily and talking animatedly as the relief of having finished their latest sacrifice rolls over them. As such, Peter is on the deck trying to relish the loneliness just a bit longer. He finds all that camaraderie between the crew ... unpleasant and he wants to be alone as possible.

Elias rarely cares what Peter wants and the hair on his neck rises as he feels Elias's eye on him. Trust the old bastard to have the world's worst timing, ruining Peter's savoring of his latest meal. Of course, given that it's Elias, it's very well possible that he timed it like this to interrupt Peter's blissful loneliness. Still, Peter has to admit that Elias might just be checking up on him out of concern. He scoffs at that - he is able to take care of himself perfectly well, and it's only been, what, two months since he's talked to him? Peter frowns - it might be three, and he hasn’t seen Elias in at least six months. He supposes that that's not very considerate of him. Peter has a hard time grasping why that would matter to Elias anyway. Just because he doesn't miss him doesn't mean he doesn’t love him. As he thinks this, he can feel Elias's eyes relax their gaze on him. Whether it’s because he's gotten the reassurance he needs or has noticed Peter shifting uncomfortably he's not certain. Elias is always so coy about the full extent of what he can See and Know. Peter sighs and snuffs out his pipe. 

“I love you too, you know.” 

Out here in the middle of the Atlantic, where the Tundra and Peter both feel so small, the words feel too loud. As his I love you echoes across the waves he whispers, “I promise I'll visit when I’m home next.”

He can still feel Elias’s eyes on him but it feels softer and less intrusive now, though perhaps he's just getting used to that feeling of being seen again. As they stand there in silence, Peter starts to hum. It's a sea shanty and a love song - the love in the song is the sea but when your lover is a force of nature himself the difference hardly matters. As he continues to hum he puts his arms out, at Elias's height and where his waist would be. Usually Elias leads when they dance; he’s much more graceful and has had much more practice than Peter. All the same, Peter has learned from him and he begins to slowly dance, just him and the fog. He feels Elias’s eyes twirl around him and god he feels like such a lovesick fool. He’s always been a fool for Elias, though, and he hopes at least he isn’t laughing at him right now.

Thousands of miles away, Elias Bouchard does laugh, but it's the soft and fond laugh that comes when you’ve known someone for far too long. “Oh Peter. A sea shanty, really?,” he says. Smiling, he begins to hum as he dances alone in his office.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the co-parent of our one brain cell, Mantha, for proof reading this. Amazingly we were able to share the brain cell for a night but only if we both made lonelyeyes dancing together content. So check out hers here: https://twitter.com/manthadraws/status/1252479370469322752


End file.
